A Fight For Peace
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: In the end of the Thousand Year Blood War, Ichigo is at the brink of death. However, unknown to him, that isn't the case. Instead, he is summoned to the world of Runeterra by unknown forces, and he finds himself as possibly the last remaining piece to turn the tide of war against the creatures of the Void. Can he step up to the plate, or will he succumb to defeat once more?
1. Answering The Call

_I can't breathe… speak… is this it?_

 _There's a surface here. It's soft… maybe death is like resting, unable to communicate?_

 _Then how can I feel anything? I can see, too. There's a woman there, she's not here to finish it, is she? If I'm dead, then…_

 _Why do I feel so safe?_

 _If only I could go back, I might have been able to see it coming…_

* * *

Ichigo awoke with the rustling of thick woolen sheets, the pillow a bit firmer than he might have been use to. The air around him was cold and warm at the same time. The humidity stuck close to his body, yet seemed dry coming from his mouth. His tongue felt like wet sandpaper against his teeth.

He opened his eyes, and found nothing there except for a wooden ceiling, which was albeit a bit worn despite it's rich color- cobwebs few and far between stuck to the support beams. _This house was made by hand… but there isn't anything like that in the Soul Society._

He tried to sit up, a bit too suddenly as dull ticks of pain spiked into near skin-splitting electrocutions running down his chest. He coughed a bit, mind racing as he clutched the taut bandages applied to his body. _Whoever treated me knows what they're doing… the way they applied the bandages is damn near perfect._

He closed his eyes slightly to calm his dizziness, falling back to his hand in order to stay upright. His legs felt like stone trying to step out of the bed, and his legs felt almost bare despite the trousers that hung at his hips, tied with rope strings. He was wearing a robe-like shirt as well, sleeveless and a shade of black almost as dark as the night sky.

"You shouldn't be moving, you know. You might reopen your injuries, you fool." He drew in the form of the one he assumed that treated him, carefully holding his gaze against her biting glare. He had the decency to blush at her near impossibly tight clothing. Her form was almost deceptively beautiful.

"Whatever…" She approached quickly, placing the back of her hand against his forehead before drawing it back just as fast. He felt the need to squirm against her scrutiny.

"Good. Looks like you're just a prude, and not running a fever again." She drew a scythe on him, lifting his chin with the tip of the blade. _A kusarigama,_ he corrected himself. The time he spent training and studying with Yoruichi went to good use after all.

"Now tell me why you were inside our camp, _orange_." Ichigo almost reacted, hand twitching for the dual blades he donned until he realized that they were nowhere to be found. _Typical… they're probably bandits. I did get blasted over to the Rukon in my fight against-_

"Speak quickly, or I _will_ start cutting." He cringed at the thought- she obviously knew how to use the weapon she was holding given her composure.

"I… don't know. I was fighting someone, then I could've sworn that I was pretty much dead after that." She clambered onto him, pushing him down against the mattress with her knees locking his hands into place. The edge of the blade shined against the light of a nearby burning candle.

"That much is obvious. _Who_ were you fighting?" He couldn't really say anything- his mind grew fuzzy when he tried to remember exactly who it was, the face distorting in the images that came to mind. _Amnesia…_ he groaned.

"I don't really know. Where am I?" She scoffed, pushing the blade tighter against his throat in response. _Did I say something offensive? Or is it something else?_

"You sound nervous. Perhaps a bit of encouragement might make you talk, then?" He cringed more, shoulders tensing as he prepared to fight back- for as long as he could in his present state, at least. His shoulders were killing him, though…

"I'm serious, lady. I got no clue to where the hell I am, or what you could be talking about if you want to start slicing and dicing." She frowned a bit at the crass tone, almost as if Ichigo's voice was too abrasive to listen to for any amount of time.

"You… nevermind. Do you have a name?" _She doesn't know me, then. That's good…_

"Ichigo."

"Surname?" He frowned as well. What was it with women always being so pushy?

"I ought to remove your head from your shoulders for that, but I'm feeling a bit generous. You've got five minutes before I start making decisions, and trust me on the fact that they aren't all as pleasant as it sounds." _Did I say that out loud? Must be the blood loss… I'm pretty sure I can still take her._

"I get it… sheesh. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I take it you've never heard of shinigami if you changed my clothes." She raised an eyebrow at the comment. Her eyes told him that she was starting to get a bit curious.

"You must think highly of yourself to think you're a deity, orange." He twitched. Now he _really_ wanted to throw her out of the open window. Nicknames weren't anything new… it's just that he found almost every single one more irritating than the last.

"And what if I told you that I am?" She scoffed at the thought.

"And what do you, er, _death gods_ , do exactly?" He sighed. _If she can see me, that means that I'm either human again, or that she's actually something special._

"We ferry the souls of the dead to the afterlife. But… we also cleanse the souls who become hollow, and absolve them of their sins so that they can cross over. You ask all these questions… what exactly are you, exhibitionist?" Her brows tightly knit themselves together, and it seemed that she couldn't notice the other woman entering the room. He thought he might have been seeing some type of illusion by the white, almost fluffy tails swishing behind her.

"Alright, I've had it with your mouth. Prepare to meet-" The other woman who'd been stepping along reached out, quickly untying a string holding the mask that covered her face from view. _Thank my lucky stars! I was really gonna die!_

The female blushed very heavily, frozen as she realized that her identity had been pretty much shown to the world. _Huh. She's actually hiding a gift behind that mask._

She blushed harder, trying desperately to fix the mask that had fallen in front of the orange-haired male; she only found that the object was torn to shreds by the fox woman's sharp nails. She spoke almost commandingly, which led him to something else. _Is she some type of hotshot around here? She seems pretty important…_

"You're not an assassin anymore, Akali. Killing a man who is injured in his bed isn't any way for a member of the Guardian Legion to act." Akali seemed to still be frozen, almost disheartened by the interruption. The woman sighed, looking away guiltily.

"You know what's at stake, Ahri. If the creatures of the void found our camp… it could mean the end of _everything_." A sudden push left her clinging to his body. Ichigo supposed that he might be feeling nervous with a beautiful woman on top of him, but pain quickly took over. His wounds felt that they had almost healed, but the pain lingered like a dam bursting at the cracks despite that.

"You should know how we are. You might have been an assassin, but you are young. Barely 20. You need to let go of things a bit, see it from our perspective. We've seen the soldiers of the Void transform, but they do not contain the same energy this man possesses. Do well to remember that we are defending humanity, not erasing it for the sake of some silly pride." She crossed her arms beneath her chest, leaving him a stuttering strawberry to his namesake. Akali reluctantly removed himself from him, and he finally sighed in relief as she gently pushed his head back to the pillow, a wet cloth with frost hanging from it's edges laid back inside the bucket on the crudely made nightstand nearby.

"I see. He said he was a shinigami. I feel that there is something more to it." Ahri nodded, studying him with neutral eyes. Her yellow eyes seemed to pierce the dimly lit room with startling accuracy.

"That would explain a bit. During the time he was unconscious, it took me nearly a week to gather the energy to keep him alive from the power sleeping inside Runeterra." She looked at her, almost startled by the fact.

"Wait, you're kidding right?" Ahri sighed, flicking a stray hair away from her face with a huff.

"No, I'm not. There is one thing that bothers me, though… ever since I found him. His heart never stopped despite losing all that blood, so his claim holds merit if the injuries he suffered from are anything to go by." She locked eyes with him. _Her gaze makes me feel uncomfortable. The way she seems to be able to read me… I don't like this._

"You are to come with me. I was told to bring you to our commander once you were awake." He grumbled a bit, not moving as he laid back down on the bed, feet still connected to the floor. The female assassin beside him snickered, almost mischievously.

"You've been in that bed for ten days and all you can do is complain? Shows what kind of god you are…" He glared at her, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Would it kill you to shut hell up? At least I've got some wardrobe decency." Akali grit her teeth, hand grasping the hilt of the chained weapon in wait to release her pent-up anger. Her eyes narrowed dangerously in his direction.

"Less clothing makes less noise… dumbass." Ichigo wanted to retort but found a pair of boots shoved into his chest. He noticed he was wearing socks, apparently.

"That's enough, you two. Ichigo, was that your name? If you would put these on, then we can go." He stared at the footwear with a bit of hesitance. _There's so many straps… how the hell do I wear these?_

Ahri sighed with a smile at his confusion.

"I'll help you. It gets easier when you see it done right the first time." He nodded, sitting back down as she fitted the contraption to his legs. He noticed quickly how the tails seemed to protrude from an almost forbidden area beneath the small of her back. _Are those real?!_

It's almost laughable that he didn't notice her ears, either, which surely picked up his surprise from the bedside.

* * *

Ichigo nervously stood outside the large, almost oddly so tet he had been led to. Many of the warriors in the camp seemed to be incredibly experienced, some young and others old of all shapes and sizes. The fox woman opened the tent with a thrust of her hand, disappearing inside. He figured that he should follow, so he tried to enter quickly to avoid the odd stares of many inside-

Only to knock down a woman who was leaving the tent in sudden surprise. She gave a small squeak as she landed on the ground, and he near instantly felt horrible. He took notice of her vibrant blue hair, and a large scar that tore along her throat. He extended his hand, to which she took quickly for him to lift her back to her feet.

"My bad. I didn't see you there… uh…"

"So… na. Buvelle. I am… sorry about that." She seemed troubled to speak, as if she hadn't spoken in days, or how one might have sounded if they were dehydrated. Yet her voice was forward, and still soft-spoken. _That scar is small and precise... not like a blade wound would. Did she have surgery?_

He was left thinking as she scurried away, brushing past without another word.

"Huh…"

"So, are you feeling better young man?" The voice that came to mind was deep, yet commanding, like one might experience as a soldier to his general.

"Yeah. Uh…" Ichigo himself was tall, something he took notice of. The man in front of him seemed to look like he would if he gained 100 pounds overnight. His armored shoulders gleamed, free of dust despite the battle-hardened exterior filled with scratches and mars.

"That's good to hear! A couple of us were afraid that our little fox mistress wasn't up to the task. However, we should probably get down to business." He gestured to a small chair in front of the table, grinning. It seemed the man's heart was as big as his biceps.

"Take a seat. There is much to be discussed." He did as what he was told. It didn't take more than a couple glances to find his dual zanpakuto sitting on the table's surface, unguarded. _He's probably confident, not stupid in keeping my blades here…_

His thought process was cut short as he sat down in the chair slowly, as if to not incite any more pain than needed. He faced down the man with a steady gaze, and was quickly matched with steeled eyes, level with his own.

"So, I take it you understand the situation you're in, then?" Ichigo nodded slowly, thoughts racing.

"Good. Then I won't bore you with my thoughts, rather what I've come up with. You're not from this world, and maybe, you might be a godsend from some place we haven't discovered yet. You were heavily injured when we found you, and it's not hard to see that none of use own a blade like the one used to cut you based on Akali's analysis of your wound. I have heard stories from Taric, but I never thought that someone from outside our world would answer summons."

"Hold on a second, what do you mean by summons? I could've sworn that I-"

"Died before you awoke here? For a few of us, that seems to be the case that it can happen, but is very odd. You see, there are wizards within the Institute of War that can summon people to our world in times of great need. However, they've always arrived inside the summoning chambers. When I got the report, Akali came in a panic with you in her arms about some intruder, I thought it was strange. I received a letter about their attempts, and as much as I hate having to resort to magic, they gave me an imagery ball to see who they might have summoned. When I saw, it was a dead giveaway that you were indeed the one who was brought to this world."

"Alright, but what does that have to do with me? I'm just some random guy that you know nothing about." Grinning, he reached beneath the table with a small ball, sliding it to him with a bit of satisfaction as images, or rather, recordings flashed along it's surface. Inside were images of his many battles and triumphs from what was now the past, ending abruptly with his draw against Yhwach, who had died like him in the fight.

"How did you…" He traced a finger on the orb, eyes almost pleading.

"We called upon you for one reason, and one reason alone."

"What is that?" Ichigo was hesitant to reply at all- more than likely he would have tried to open a Senkaimon and leave the place after flipping him off, yet he stayed. _He doesn't seem like the type to ask for requests… proud and dignified if anything._

"We need help fighting a war to save this world from being swallowed whole. You see, there are creatures emerging and taking over the Frejlord as we speak, slaughtering many of our people. To protect them, we need your strength, as well as your courage." Ichigo gulped, sweating slightly as he stared at the man's hand, extended in wait. No doubt the gathering of people outside was his doing, after all. _I don't know if I can return to my world, and I know these stakes all too well._

"Alright. I accept." He clasped his hand in a tight grip, shaking it. The man had a large smile spreading about his cheeks- the bead of sweat that had gathered at the top of his head seemed to dry in relief.

"Thank you. I promise you, when this is over I _will_ find some way to repay you." Ichigo chuckled a bit at the thought.

"No need. I don't need a reward to do what's right. My father didn't raise a man who willingly watched others fall in times of need." Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. _I guess things went my way on this one… kinda surprising from how I ended up._

"That's good and all, but I'm not gonna sit here and rely on this guy. I want to see if his skill is the real deal, and not some faux imagery made up by those geezers at the tower." Ichigo turned back, meeting Akali's hot stare with his own, challenging. It wasn't hard to guess that someone who up and appeared randomly wouldn't be challenged- especially since they were literally fighting with the world at stake.

"Why do I need to prove it to _you_ if your commander or whatever already trusts me? Seems kinda pointless." Garen sighed, leveling his eyes between the two, as if lost in thought. No doubt he had a plan.

"Actually that is a good idea. Akali might be an assassin, but she's also one of our strongest on the front line. If you can defeat her… it may put some claim and trust in your words with the others. Action is better than talk after all." Ichigo groaned, angrily fixing his blades to his belt in practice, standing what he hoped to be head and shoulders above her- he was mistaken by the fact she was damn near as tall as he was. _Not that I'm complaining or anything… makes it easier to fight her._

"Then where do you want to fight. I'm ready." She scoffed, eying him up and down scrutinizingly, yet she seemed to be on guard around him. That was a bad sign, at least, for him.

"If you're still feeling pain from those injuries, then you shouldn't even be fighting yet. I'm not interested in defeating you… _yet_."

"Talking shit is just a waste of time… so could we just get this over with?" It seemed to be the last straw for her. She glared at him, and if she were any angrier Ichigo was sure that smoke might be coming from her nose.

"Outside. Now. Let's see how long you last, orange."

* * *

 **I didn't expect this to go at such a pace while I was writing it, but I figured that the concept and idea were pretty easy to follow if you catch my drift. Really no need in adding unnecessary detail or events if they have no impact, you get what I'm saying? That's it for me, and I guess I'll be back with another chapter somewhere in time. I don't really get much motivation to write unless I see something, so I'll try my best.**

 **For any questions about my other stories, I haven't given up on them. I just have no inspiration or motivation for any great ideas to continue, but I'll make sure that all of you are kept posted. The most recent one, (A New Life, Together), will consist of three chapters. As far as I could run with the idea, it's safe to say that I'm not making 30+ chapters for something that doesn't need it.**

 **That's all from me, but make sure to give me a thumbs up or send me a PM if you have questions that can't be asked in the review section. I'll try to respond as quickly as I can, but no promises.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Finding Purpose (Chapter 1 Part 2)

"Enough!"

They had been raring to go just a moment before, yet the sheer volume had startled them. Garen was normally a kind and energetic person, but the only thing that went through was the chill running down their spines. His eyes betrayed no hostility, yet one word had been enough to humble both of their blades from drawing.

Yasuo simply peered inside, relieving the flaps of the tent and walking off. There was no need to intervene… yet.

The two looked away, catching the small glimpse of their chosen leader's gaze with shame. Akali immediately went quiet.

"This is no time to be bickering like children when we have Armageddon at our doorsteps. Does it pain you to have another ally defending your home, your pride, Akali?!" She bowed, refusing to keep eye contact. Garen nodded, turning to Ichigo with a reply that came just as hotly as the other.

"You may be strong, but there is no need to waste it on meaningless conflict. You must know your place." Ichigo sighed, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip about his blade.

"I understand. Then, what do we do now?" Garen's lip curved, if only slightly at the prospect of discovering what might be hidden in his blade, or rather, his heart.

"Many of our members have been energetic and ready for battle, some more than others. Keep in mind that searching for others to join our ranks is our first priority, then the rest can follow." Ichigo scratched his head, unable to respond. How could he? He had no idea who or where to look- it would be much better suited for someone with more knowledge of the land.

"Where do we even start? You make it sound like we're nowhere close to finishing." Garen unfurled a map, laying it flat against the desk as the two approached, peering over at the many red, blue, and black marks scattered about the page. Garen cleared his throat, tracing a finger between the largest markers as he spoke.

"That my friend, is where you are mistaken. We've sent out messengers far and wide, all across the continent and even to the lands of Ionia, not that you would know what that is. These messages are information, the key to gathering allies. Our main force is in this camp, and we are at the borders of the Noxian capital. When we arrive, I want _both_ of you to be on your best. Our first impression is the most important." Once again, Ichigo was confused. And when people get confused, well, they're bound to ask.

"So, this Nox place… who are we looking for?" Garen took a small papyrus page from his belt, sliding it into his hands without hesitation.

"There have been many tales, stories, and legends surrounding many of these warriors. However, there are over a dozen that have caught my eye as potential prospects."

"Swain…" He mumbled the name cautiously, staring hard at the information gathered. _So he's their king, but, does that mean that he's strong or something? This is already getting complicated…_

Armor-clad feet stomped on the ground outside the tent, alerting the three of a new, but not unwelcome presence as a head poked out from the entrance. Golden armor that seemed to shine even in the dark prodded his notice, and two eyes bore from beneath the helm. Whatever it was, was tall, and _strong._ Ichigo could _feel_ it in his bones.

"Kayle. I assume you bring news, then?"

"Yes, I do. Our letter reached Emperor Swain and his generals. He has agreed to meet with us, and he has a message of his own that is… concerning." Garen's brows furrowed, and he eagerly took the sealed parchment. One could only tell what information belied his army…

"He doesn't have any demands, rather he wishes to give us information. Apparently he has news of where the void's armies actually lie." Garen looked up in shock, almost frozen.

"What?! That's impossible! We sent out scouts, even a small legion to confirm the presence in the Frejlord. Are you saying…" The soldier nodded, removing her helm in the process. Golden hair flowed rich from beneath the helm, and blue eyes pierced the growing tension.

"Yes. The void's true destination is not just in the Frejlord, but their movement is centered in the deserts of Shurima." His fast crashed into the table with a loud _bang_.

"Damn it! We must finish our business here quickly then. We will leave for the capital in the morning, and face the consequences later. We will reach the citadel by noon." She nodded quickly, leaving behind, but Ichigo felt her eyes linger just a little bit longer. Ichigo felt her gaze even after she had left the confines of the tent.

"You two, rest for the night. I want all of us ready to leave tomorrow." Garen's voice was pushed to the back of his mind as he left the tent, and his response was mumbled beneath his breath.

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

The night had not passed easily for Ichigo, tossing and turning, sweating inside his chambers with a bit of worry that day might not arrive at all. Questions plagued his mind so in the darkness of the early morning, before the sun rose, he found himself coaxing a fire to life beneath his palms. The log his sat on was dry, which told him that it had not rained in quite a while.

A few others shuffled about, and he could hear the clanking of armor plates mashing as many geared themselves for the day ahead. Ichigo remained in his clothing, unable to summon back the cloak he wore as a shinigami. _Does that mean that I have my original abilities? Or is everything…_

Small whispers within told him otherwise. It was a strange feeling. At one point, he felt a bit weaker… more… _human_. But the energy he felt within was stronger than it had ever been, like it had been growing in his time of absence. He lifted one of his blades, and willed his power forth. Spirit energy swelled and coated it, providing light even brighter than that of the roaring fire cooking at his feet. A hand against his shoulder took him from his thoughts.

He turned, and it was more than obvious that it was Akali who stood before him. She sat next to him, basking her hands in the warmth with a drawn-out sigh. The energy gathered faded in hushed wisps scattered to the wind.

"For the record, I'm sorry about yesterday. Things haven't been the greatest since I started traveling." Ichigo soaked in her words with haste. _It's good to know that she's not hostile anymore… I think._

"Don't worry about it. " She turned to him, eyes burning.

"But I threatened your _life_! Does that not mean anything?" Akali was about as rigid as they came, it seemed.

"I said don't worry about it… honestly. I'm not mad or anything, you did what you thought was best. Some random person shows up and they're claimed as a savior… it puts your hard work to shame." She seemed lost for words, simply staring back into the flames.

"Yeah…" He wanted to ask, but, he felt as if protruding into her life might not be the best right now. He hoped that he was right.

"Not to interrupt you two, but we're getting ready to leave. The wagon is ready to go." Someone who he hadn't met yet pointed over to the cart- it was large enough to hold the ten or so people within the camp. Ichigo clipped the blade back into his belt loop, thanking his lucky stars that it had some way staying close. _I don't know exactly what is happening, but I can feel it. I was called here for a reason… for something that nobody else can do._

* * *

 **For any questions, this was kind of the 'Part 2' of Chapter 1, so treat it as such. This, as well as the next few are just going to be tools used to help give an explanation for the situation, as well as produce an atmosphere for the rest of the story. Chapter 2 will be posted along with this as well, so I apologize for the long wait.**

 **Agrithnum**


	3. Rite of The Void

_Blood to dust._

 _Dust to blood._

 _Was this the only meaning in this world? Or were the ashes but a sign of what was to come?_

 _A familiar face faded along the canvas of black, soft whispers and bated breath holding their tongues, awaiting his name. An orange flower rots, and crumbles away with the wind._

Riven shook away her thoughts, exhaling softly as she awaited her fate. The column rose, her back chained to the stone pillar, hair blowing with the breeze and sweat clinging to her body. Clouds of dust billowed and whistled between her chains, constantly interrupted by the chaos of clashing blades and shields above. Her feet stung against the sand, but she paid it no mind, readying herself for what was to come. The column on which she stood stuttered, and the sounds of screaming and crashing shook the very ground. Her eyes narrowed on the sight above.

"Draven…"

She muttered his name, uncaring of the rather bloodletting sight before her. The gates seemed to be open, but not a soul seemed to be alive, and the audience to witness her death were scattering like flies. The man she'd been aiming to kill for so long seemed to be in a hurry, trying to make sense of what was going on as he tossed orders. Her eyes caught onto his. They narrowed.

She would talk, if her throat would allow it. Days without food or water have robbed her of what little dignity she had left behind the torn clothing strapped to her body.

"This is not the end of me, _traitor_." He ducked as quick as the flash of light had come, and a beast unlike anything else seemed to crawl about the stadium. She dimly noted her broken blade stuck in the ground behind her, yet its ethereal presence seemed to steel her resolve. Riven peered back up again, sighing as the 'Glorious Executioner' was nowhere to be found.

"It's been too long, my friend…" She gently grasped the handle, hoisting the weapon from its place in the ground and resting it upon her shoulders. She turned, runes glowing brightly as she fell into her stance.

Pulsing, vibrating appendages slammed to the ground, hissing as acid met the metal cage beneath the sand. She let our a cry as she thrust her trusty weapon forth, eyes locking with the behemoth's lone iris that seemed to gaze past the barriers of her soul.

* * *

Ichigo rushed through the streets of the Noxus capital, eyes swapping between the many small and large beasts that were seemingly destroying the very footholds of the town. Buildings were crushed, and explosions rocketed many of the soldiers there from their posts. He looked up as one seemed to _fly_ over his head, crashing into the columned walls of what he could describe as a colosseum.

"Ichigo, help clear these creatures from the capital!" He turned, noticing Garen clad in his combat gear as he hacked away at the smaller beasts roaming the streets. Ichigo turned back to the biggest threat. Whatever passed overhead needed to be taken care of first… that much was obvious.

"Yeah." He leaped from the ground, catching his balance on the roof tiles of a nearby building. He noted glimpses of red hair ducking in and out of his vision, but he paid it no mind as he calmed his mind, drawing on his spirit energy.

"Zangetsu." His improved senses allowed him to dodge jaws snapping shut, cutting the beast in half as he cleaved his blade through the offender. Blood splattered on his clothes, sticky and almost a lime green. It was nauseating, like the sickly-sweet smell of burning flesh. He took off, feet catching the air as he leaped high above the walls of the great, stone battle arena.

Lightning twitched along the several behemoth sized appendages that effortlessly crushed the looming walls of stone. Ichigo used flashstep, intending on ending the creature's life quickly- only to find that one of those said tentacles slammed against his body, sending him into the ground below. Dust kicked up, making it almost impossible for him to see.

"Damn it… it hits a little harder than I'd thought." A figure, short hair, definitely a woman. Someone stood in front of him, a hand stretched out as if beckoning him to take it.

"Who are you?" She didn't respond, only coughing to let him know that she was real despite the warmth of her hand. Ichigo found himself trapped in the orange eyes that gazed back at him. Whoever she was, it didn't matter. She pointed to her feet, and he quickly took note that a heavy chain was tied about her feet.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on letting you die… not before I learn your name." Her eyes went wide as his spirit energy, whatever she might have called it, coated his blade. The tentacle that had sent him into the dirt loomed overhead, threatening to crush him under heel. But the beast had no intelligence, and it would be its undoing. Ichigo was _strong_.

Ichigo swung his blade, and not a second later the creature reeled for a moment, before exploding as its body severed in two, crashing to the ground in the same time it had taken for his attack to reach. The woman standing behind him could only stare, blade clutched in hand as he turned back to her, a small smile being the only thing letting her know that he was still there. Her eyes followed his blade as it slashed her chains, destroying the last remaining binding that kept her from her freedom.

"Why?" Her question was simple. He found himself again lost beneath the curious gaze of his newly found compatriot. He sighed, clicking his blades back into place back at his belt.

"Do I really need a reason to help?" She smiled a bit at the thought. The silver-haired warrior grasped his hand, leading him out of the gates in a near dead sprint. The blade in her hand glowed madly, almost hypnotically as he followed at her back. They killed many monsters as they trekked through the streets. Ichigo found himself surprisingly humbled by her strength, no matter the difference between their power. _She really knows how to use that sword… even though it's broken to pieces._

Their feet pounded furiously against the brick roads, brushing past the scurrying civilians and guards fighting against the remaining horde of monsters attacking the city. They stopped at a well filled with water, where she tugged at the rope, a bucket filled with water as clear as crystal rising from beneath. She greedily drank its contents, eyes closed as she washed the dirt and soot from her face. He blushed as it spilled over her top- if he looked close he could see a lot more than he'd wanted to, despite his instinct's protests of his resistance to the thoughts. He quickly rid himself of his overshirt, handing it to her despite the cautious eyes watching each and every one of his moves. She put on the garment and sat down at the edge, sighing in content.

"I never got your name, you know." Ichigo sat down beside her, peering back at her as she placed her blade in her lap, lost in thought.

"Riven." Ichigo looked at her for a short moment.

"Riven…"

"I have no surname." Ichigo instantly regretted asking her. Clearly, he might have brought something up he shouldn't have. _That was… quick._

"I see. What were you doing, fighting that thing alone?" She cringed a bit, avoiding his gaze to look back down to her blade, which had calmed and faded back to its normal black sheen from before.

"I was a prisoner. You could say that… well… the exiled are never meant to return to the place they were banished." Ichigo found himself lost in thought once again. _So she was a prisoner? That stadium… was she fighting as a gladiator for her freedom? No... that much is obvious from what she's wearing._

"Anyways… I've got to get going. I've kind of got a meeting to get to." He stood, brushing himself off as he walked away from her place at the well. She grasped his hand, to which he looked at her questioningly.

"Take me with you." He sucked in his lip as she bowed, hands clenched tight. Her hair fell over her face, hiding her away from his eyes.

" _Please_ …" His mind told him no, but, his heart seemed to be telling another story. Something about her screamed important, but for what reason only one came to mind. Ichigo shook away his doubt and steeled himself for what was to come. He brought her close to him, not letting go of her hand for a second.

"Alright. Stick close to me and you can come along, Riven." She nodded as he took off, and she resisted the urge to gasp as they seemingly floated, his grip tight about her waist as he scanned the streets below. He moved along the tile rooftops, feet gracefully sliding along the surface. Ichigo's arm was tightly wrapped around Riven's waist. _His touch is… comforting._

She relaxed, as he stepped off the edge of yet another building, falling slowly to the ground before a man dressed in rather decorated armor, a magic sword gleaming beside him as he heaved in exhaustion.

"The invasion of the void seems to have been quelled… good work." Ichigo let Riven regain her balance, legs shaking a bit from the sudden stop. He peered around the streets, noting a heavy mixture of bodies, some human and others not. _He wasn't kidding when he said these things were brutal. That last beast… it actually gave me a pretty good spin. If my power has remained the same... then I can't see a great deal of those traveling with us even scratching that thing._

"Listen… there was a huge one that I fought back over there. I killed it, but…"

"But what?" Garen replied. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the harshness in his tone.

"It was strong. A lot stronger than the smaller beasts you were killing here. If those creatures from the void attacked with only one… more than likely they've got a lot more of those waiting around." Garen's eyes locked with his shortly, peeling away to take note of the woman he'd brought along with him.

"I'll let their king know at a later time. But first, you can start by telling me who she is. Is she an ally? Or…" He brandished his blade, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Riven responded in her own stance, gazing back with an equally intense glare.

"Hold on a minute! She's friendly… I think. She wants to come with us to meet that guy you brought us here to find."

"Swain." Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah… him. I'll take responsibility for whatever happens. She seems pretty intent on getting a few things off her mind." Garen sighed again, rubbing his forehead with a mixture of amusement and exhaustion.

"Alright… whatever happens, it'll be on your head. Do you understand?" Ichigo stood still, gaze unflinching as Garen brushed by.

"What was that about?" Ichigo grinned.

"Just another bump in the road…"

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped Swain's lips. His eyes drooped low with exhaustion, a group of candles lighting his throne. It belied the true duties of any king, one that could never be escaped. Anger filled his mind, clouded his thoughts.

"This chaos… it never ends, does it?" Swain's eyes pierced through the dim light, catching the general in his gaze.

"Darius…" The man snorted, leaning back into the smooth surface of one of the many stone pillars of the corridor. A smile graced Darius' lip.

"As long as there is war, it gives me a reason to fight. So, what do you plan to do?" Swain's hand gripped his throne tight. The darkness that threatened to consume him, it loomed beneath, bubbling under the surface.

"We must crush this new foe… beneath the heel of Noxus. We cannot allow our people to be slaughtered, our men taken ahold, nor our buildings to crumble. I… no… _we_ will set the foundation for the world after this apocalypse." Darius chuckled a bit at the thought.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Three heavy drums of the metal plate against the entrance alerted him of a new presence. As they opened, many faces could be seen. Different pieces of armor, cloth, equipment. Each beheld strength beyond the normal margin of a single soldier. At the helm was Garen, broadsword strapped to his back, his petricite armor glowed beneath the light of the crimson tinted light of the candles.

Swain's eyes scanned their demeanor. Each one wore an expression befitting those driven by purpose. He respected that.

Garen bowed, prompting most to do the same. Ichigo stood standing at the center, eyes focused ahead.

"There is no need to bow before me, Garen Crownguard. We are here for a discussion, not a battlefield." Garen lifted his head and stood back upright, hands held firm at his waist. Swain shifted in his seat, stopping for a moment to gaze out to the worn city outside the castle. Darkness loomed overhead like a vice around his throat.

"You have come like I have requested. The information you are seeking, well, it is a bit… disturbing." Garen's eyes widened in response.

"What do you mean? Are you saying there is more to it than we've seen?"

"Yes," he interrupted, reaching into his coat with a cord bound parchment. He tossed the object to him, letting it settle at his feet.

"Nearly a month has passed since we have come across this information in the form an odd man we found at our borders with one of our patrols. He was mad, screaming in a tongue not found in Runeterra. But when we captured him, he didn't say anything else. On his belt we found this message soaked in his blood, and inside… well… it seems to be foretelling an event of great importance. A feast, if you would." Garen's clutched the piece of paper, drinking in its contents with a thinly veiled sheen of sweat. _What does this mean?_

 _Ten paces to the west,_

 _Three eagles to the east,_

 _Seven arrows poised north._

 _One table awaits._

 _The Last Supper draws near. Action must be taken quickly, for if it doesn't… I fear that the gates to hell will be opened, and there will be no opposing its wrath. However, there is a way to stop this._

 _Mount Targon has fallen, and its protectors scattered. You must seal away the power of these creatures… they fear being trapped within the light. There is a gatekeeper, a warden of sorts. He will hold the key to what lies beneath._

 _Break their foothold in this world and peace may finally be at hand. Keep in mind that their eyes can see everything, every move you make. Tread cautiously on your journey._

 _That is all I can tell you. Your mission begins now, huntress._

Garen rubbed his jaw in irritation.

"This doesn't make any sense to me. Who would go so far to send riddles like this? It doesn't help us with these monsters that keep appearing." Clicking his tongue, Swain lifted his hand. Before them, an orb of glass pulsated from below, slowly taking shape from the swirl of magic dissipating. It hissed, standing flat on the rose-colored carpets of his throne.

"I do not hold false hope that our adversary has been weakened by the attack on our capital. However, there is something strange afoot." Garen grit his teeth in the malevolence that seemed to radiate from the use of his magic. It turned his blood to fire. But, he held his tongue.

"This orb, the Dialogue of Sight, as you might call it, lets me see visions not visible to the human eye. You might call this ability premonition, or predetermination. Have you noticed yet the lack of great destruction from the latest of the Void's attacks?" Garen had noticed this as he fought to protect the innocent civilians during their entrance to the city. Despite the many monsters of various size and strength, there were few casualties among the populace.

"Yes. The lack of death seems to be a bit odd. Is this your doing?" Swain shook his head, holding relic before him with a steady gaze.

"Yes. It seems this reacts rather frequently in contact with these beasts. Tell me, have you found the lack of conscience in their rampages odd?" Garen let out a sigh, closing his eyes in disdain.

"No. All I see is an enemy that must be stopped. Though, when we were slaying these beasts, the lack of corpses does press a bit of concern into the back of my mind. What is your goal in telling me this?" Swain chuckled, forming to a full, unnerving laughter. The tone was a bit unsettling, if the shifting in Kayle's stance told anything. The normally silent warrior in gold did not shine at this time. No one did.

"A goal? That's quite bold of you, Garen Crownguard." He flinched at the use of his last name.

"No," Swain continued. "Rather, there is a duty that must be answered. Whoever commands the beasts of the Void is cunning, and cares not for the consequences of our struggle. I believe the key to defeating him to fight without direction. We must continue moving forward even if our hearts are ripped out and bodies are broken to pieces. Failure is no longer an option." Swain clasped his hands behind his back, still clutching the Dialogue of Sight in his palms.

"As for their armies, well, shouldn't it be obvious?" Garen narrowed his eyes, mind numbing at the implications.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that we're wrong?"

"Yes. In fact, the most activity of the Void has, and always been linked with the deserts of Shurima." Garen's hands clenched into fists, eyes lost in thought as he stared into the floor. _It may have turned out that we were wrong after all… but…_

He faced Swain, vigor filling his body.

 _I will do what it takes, no matter the cost._

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit confusing, I know. To be honest, I had a hard time formulating how the meeting between Garen, his companions and Swain would go, but I think this fit for where I'm taking this. As for the attack on the Noxus Capital, I know it was pretty short. But the only purpose it held was to take an unbelievable context and make it into a sensible reason for why Swain would agree with Garen's proposition. I'm going to be working on this until I drop out of boredom or whatever excuse I might come up with. But, as I said before, I can't promise updates on a reliable time scale. Keep your eyes peeled though, because this isn't the last chapter of this story, just like the others. Chapters will come with my sporadic inspiration rather than mindless motivation.**

 **PS – As for the lack of mention of Akali, don't be alarmed, I didn't forget about her completely and she's still a relevant character in the long run. I drew a lot of inspiration for this with the new music video that came out a couple days ago. However, I did have the idea for how Ichigo was going to meet Riven along this sort of context anyways, just a little bit of a twist.**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay tuned in for the next part of this story.**

 **Agrithnum**


End file.
